jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Redemption Island
JayGT: Redemption Island will be a future season of JayGT. In this season, 80 acts from previous seasons that were eliminated in either the Quarterfinals or earlier will return for a shot at redemption. Many will fail again while one will finish strong and win the show. Acts that participated more than once are allowed to compete again, as long as they never made it to the Semifinals. Since this season will be filled with losers, the prize money has been reduced to $500,000. Currently, this season is the only special season that is planned to have an audition round process. Acts Eligible to Compete: * Dave the Horn Guy, Horn Player * Blue Velvet, Vocal Trio * Sydney "The Kid" Park, Stand-up Comedienne * Shadow Dancing, Novelty Act * Bernie Barker, Stripping Legend * Alexis Jordan, Singer * Eddie Haskell & His Singing Saw, Saw Instrumentalist * Harry Carrey, Impressionist * Jay Myl, Nose Flutist * Betty Victor, Singer * The Boofont Sisters, Vocal Duo * Ivan Pecel, Juggler * Holy Cow, Dancing Cow * S. Frank Stringham, Singing Comedian Balloon Artist * Sugar-N-Spice, Dancing Vocal Group * Jessica Sanchez, Singer (1) * N'Versity, Voacl Trio * George Kelly, Singer * Conrad Wright, Singer * Sean and John, Tap Dancers * Natasha Le, Pianist * Marla and Michelle, Singing Duo * Jesschelle, Singer * Trey Knight's Stilt World, Stilt Performing Group * Hoopalicious, Hula-Hoop Dancer * Desperation Squad, Band (1) * Rappin' Granny, Rapper * Corina Brouder, Singer and Harpist * Sonia Lee, Electric Violinist * All That!, Clogging Group * Fuck If I Know, Fucking Band * Justin Bieber, Pop Icon * Taylor Ware, Singer/Yodeler * Bee Gees, Disco Trio * King Charles Troupe, Unicycle Group * Howie Mandel, Stand-up Comedian * Susan Boyle, Singer * Eminem, Rapper * Billy Januario, Singer * Adam Richman, Competitive Eater * Sagkeeng's Finest, Clogging Group * Wang Jungru, Acrobat * Spikey Will, Danger Act * Sideswipe, Martial Arts Dance Group * Kenny Shelton, Juggler * The Notorious BIG, Rapper * Bianca Ryan, Singer * The Millers, Band * Blaise Ryndes, Magician * Joe Buck Yourself, Punk Singer * Kevin Johnson, Ventriloquist * Celtic Spring, Violin/Irish Dance Group * Chadwick, Band * Matthew Fuhrman, Beatboxer * Furious Pete, Competitive Eater\ * Andy Chitanga, Dancer * Mark The Knife, Danger Comedian * Flippy the Magnificent, Novelty Act * Leonid the Magnificent, Novelty Act * Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act * At Last, Vocal Group * Paul and System of a Down, Big Brother Legend with Heavy Metal Band * Wild Life Wendy & Wazoo, Parrot Act * Lilia Stepanova, Contortionist Archer * Vladimir, Hand Balancer * Rabbi Baptiste, Singer * Adam Sandler, Comedian * Bobby Badfingers, Finger Snapper * Caitlyn Taylor Love, Singer * Sundance Head, Singer * J.R. Johns & His Best Friends, Dog Act * Nathan Burton, Magician * Realis, Acrobatic Dance Duo * Kathy Kavanaugh, Singer/Harpist * Il Divo, Opera Group * Attraction, Shadow Dance Group * Jimmy Fallon, Comedian * The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Group * Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Troupe * Bill Nye the Science Guy, Fun Scientist * Michael Carbonaro, Magician * The Passing Zone, Comedic Jugglers * Elliot Zimet, Magician * Baldwin Trump, Impersonator * Joey Chestnut, Competitive Eater * Khusugtun, Traditional Mongolian Band *The Rascals, Vocal Trio *Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject, Cyr Acrobat Reject Wheel Season 2 Unnamed * The Most Interesting Man in the World, Most Interesting Man in the World *Johnny Lonestar, Trick Roper *Fred Grzybowski, Pogo Stick Acrobat *Jason Pritchett, Singer/Guitarist *Kashif, Bollywood Dancer *Thoth, Singer/Violinist * Rush, Rock Band * Men with Towels, Novelty Act * The Bubble Gang Dancers, Novelty Act * Carrie Underwood and Genesis, Country Singing Duo * The Horsemen, Magic Group * Jack Carroll, Stand-up Comedian * Jim Carrey, Comedian * Moon Man, Singer and Pianist/Dance Musician * Bollywood Dancers, Bollywood Dancers * ArtAttack, Artist * Cards (FI), Mind Reader * Issy Simpson, Magician * Larry Daley, Flashlight Flipper * The Gallon Smashers, Pranksters * Akkineni Nagarjuna, Indian Actor * Pink Floyd, Band * Will and Jaden Smith, Father and Son Dance/Rap Duo * Snap!, Music Group * Dolly Parton, Country Singer/Guitarist * Terence Fletcher, Jazz Instructor * Jerry Seinfeld, Stand-up Comedian * Neil Diamond, Singer * Shania Twain, Country Singer * Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer * Blake Shelton, Country Singer * Elvis Presley, Singer * Colin Mochrie, Improv Comedian * Imagine Dragons, Band * Matisyahu, Hasidic Jewish Reggae Singer * MiyaGi & Endsphil, Russian Rap Duo * Richard Pryor, Stand-up Comedian * Britney Spears, Former Pop Star * Shakespeare Approves, Improvisational Comedian * Derren Brown, Mentalist * Reba McEntire, Country Singer * Rod Stewart, Singer * The Miss Tres, Vocal Group * Yello, Electronic Music Duo * Wham!, Pop Duo * Poreotics, Dance Group * Men Without Hats, Band * Stone Temple Pilots, Band * Taco, 80's Singer * Falco, German Rapper * Mirror Family, Laser Manipulation Dance Crew * ADEM Dance Crew, Dance Group * Jessie Andrews, DJ * Gordon Ramsay, Novelty Act * Tiffany Tang, Ice Skater/Aerialist * Dead or Alive, Gay Band * Bo "Fuck You" Burnham, "Comedic" Singer/Pianist * Earth, Wind & Fire, Disco Band * Skeleton Dance Crew, Light-up Dance Crew * Gregorian, Vocal Group * Toni Braxton, Singer * Village People, Band * Soma Marton, Actor * The Angry Grandpa Show, Angry Grandpa * Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo * The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer, Dancer * Baby Animals, Baby Animal Act * Adam Lambert, Singer * Muslim Dancers, Muslim Dancers * Mr. Bean, Physical Comedian * Babymetal, Metal Band * Charlie Chaplin, Physical Comedian * Dynamo, Magician * The JayDK Dancers, Dance Duo * Donna Summer, Singer * XXX Parodies, Porn Parody Group * Face Off, Makeup Artist Group * Robert Miles, Trance Musician * Prince, Singer * Javvy Boi, Fitness Instructor * Smash Mouth, Band * Death Metal Rooster, Death Metal Singing Rooster * The Mystery Science Theater 3000, Novelty Act * Judge Judy, Savage Judge * Brynolf & Ljung, Magic Duo * Sarah Palin, Alaskan Governor Porn Star * London School of Bollywood, Indian Dance Group * Miley Cyrus, Singer * Ron Jeremy, Porn Star and Singer * Tessanne Chin, Singer * Skrillex, DJ * Donnie Iris the Science Guy, Singing Scientist * George Carlin, Political Comedian * Glitch, Dancer * The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer * Lance Burton, Magician * Billy Idol, Rock Singer * Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist * Baltimora, Tarzan Boy * Missy Elliot, Rapper * Aretha Franklin, Singer * The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician * Dude Perfect, Acrobats * Metallica, Metal Band * Balance Unity, Dancer * Shadia Mansour, Sexy Arab Rapper * Robbie Rotten, Singer and Dancer * Darcy Oake, Magician * Les Twins, Dance Duo * Eddie Murphy, Stand-up Comedian * The Lonely Island, Comedy Band * Paws with Soul, Dancing Animal Group * Kayla Drescher, Magician * Jessica Jane Peterson, Magician * Black Box, Music Group * SunStroke Project, Moldovan Band * Joan Jett, Rock Singer * Louis Armstrong, Singer/Trumpet Player Episodes Category:Seasons